


Don't Do This To Me

by Call_Me_Petyr



Category: Aidan Gillen Fandom, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, OTP trash, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Someone needs to stop me, Vaginal Fingering, they belong together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Petyr/pseuds/Call_Me_Petyr
Summary: After finishing season 7 and having dinner with the whole cast Aidan and Sophie find themselves alone in his holiday flat.Be aware, it's 1.17 A.M. and my brain is working something out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Booohy, what am I doing with my life? I'm complete Aidan/Sophie, Petyr/Sansa trash and since there is just one Aidan/Sophie fic I can find on the internet (BUT 3 AIDAN GILLEN/SEAN BEAN FICS; tf?) I decided to write my own. I know, I'm a creeper. BUT IDC, TRASH FICS ARE LIFE. Also, english isn't my native language so feel free to correct any mistakes I might have done.  
> P.S. : Second part will be the smut, eheheh.  
> Alright, that's all for now.  
> Erja out.

"So, how was your very first day on set?", Aidan asks while sitting down on the armchair and sipping his Scotch. He watches the beautiful redhead who sits on the couch and starts drinking her own drink he just gave her. _She's a real beauty._ , he thinks but quickly pushes that thought aside. He shouldn't think about her like that. 

Sophie smiles at him and takes another sip of her Scotch before puting it on the table in front of her. "It was horrible.", she admits and giggles at his confused face before continuing:"I mean, I was surrounded by all of these strangers telling me what I had to do and all these experienced actors like Sean and Michelle. I was so nervous."

He chuckles at that and looks down at the ice cubes floating around in his drink. "I know that feeling.", he agrees. Looking up again he finds her staring at him suprised. "Hm, what is it?" Aidan notices the warmth spreading inside him and decides that this was enough alcohol for one evening. He really doesn't want to get drunk. 

She watches him puting his drink down aswell. "Well, I just assumed that you are used to... well, that you aren't nervous when you get a new role. You know, consedering your age." She can't stop herself from giggling again when he pouts and throws a hurt look at her. 

"I'm not... hmm, I'm not _that_ old.", he murmurs and drops his face to his now empty hands again. Does she really think of him as an old man? He can't blame her, he is twice her age. Her light laughter makes his heart skip a beat and Aidan really asks himself why he agreed to take her back to his house after they finished shooting and had dinner with the rest of the crew. Does he so desperately want to make a fool out of himself? 

Hearing his words she feels a knot forming in the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to make him upset. When he stares down she laughs in an attempt to make him feel better but he only seems to get more uncomfortable. "Aidan?", she asks when he keeps avoiding her eyes. "Is everything alright?" 

"Hm?" There is concern in her voice and he lifts his head to find her beautiful blue eyes staring at him in worry. "Of course.", he answers quickly. "I'm just.. hmm.. tired. This day was really exhausting." He doesn't even lie, not really. The last days of shooting a season are more stressful than anything else. 

"Oh yes, that is true." Sophie smiles at him and after a few seconds he actually returns it. He always acts so shy and nervous around a large crowd but he never seemed so distressed when they were alone like he is now. Is she mad or does he blush? _It's probably the alcohol,_ she assumes. "But it is worth the stress, right?"

"What?" He is lost for a second until he remembers what he just said. Oh, yes, yes, it is." Her smile distracted him  for a moment there but he catches himself before she notices. "It's always great to meet and work with all these amazing persons. It'd just... It would  be nice if  it would be a bit more relaxed sometimes." The heat of the room starts to make him even more uncomfortable than he already is and he loses his tie a bit. He thinks about taking his suit jacket off but no, better not. 

"Isn't that always the problem when you are an actor? " She watches him losing his tie and for some reason she feels like she is blushing now. "But the nice dinners make up for it, don't you think?" It's a tradition Dan and Dave invented after the end of shooting season one. The whole cast (Well, or rather everyone who wanted to) would go out and have dinner together at a local restaurant in Belfast. It was always great fun and she met more people there than she met on set. 

Aidan shifts a bit in his armchair. "Hmm... yes, yes, it was really nice.", he agrees. It was the first time he went there and he was already regretting it. He could be alone here right now but no, he let himself get talked into it.  _Fool, you are a fool._ But she was right, he actually enjoyed it. It were too many people for his liking but after a bit of time he got used to it. And especially Sophies company was very nice. She was so funny and it was so easy for her to chat with people. 

She can't surpress a laughter and he raises an eyebrow at that. "What's so funny now?", he asks and she is happy that he seems gets more comfortable. "It took you seven seasons to join us at dinner and now you enjoyed it. Should have thought about that earlier." He rolls his eyes at her but chuckles anyways. Her eyes fall on the scotch she abandoned earlier and she picks it up again taking a big gulp and now it's her turn to look down at the floor while she asks: "Was there anything you enjoyed more than the rest this evening?"

"Hmm? What?" He doesn't know she means by that and is suprised to find her avoiding his eyes. "I just.. maybe there was something that you especially liked on this evening..,"She pauses for a brief second before finishing: "..or someone." He pulls his brows together in confusion at that. "Hmm.. yes, I suppose.. there were a few things I enjoyed very much.. ", he starts but hesitates. What did she want him to say? He shifts again, completely lost. She still didn't look at him and he wants to take his scotch and drown in it. But he pinches his nose instead and continues: "It was great to.. hm.. to meet the people I don't get to work with on set." For a few seconds he remains silent before adding: "And of course, hmm, it's always nice to spent time with you."

 _Did he really just say that?_ She freezes before realizing that he is probably just polite. He's always been humble with her, always has been a gentleman. But somewhere, deep inside of her, she wants it to be more than just polite words. Sophie takes a deep breath, she didn't even notice that her breathing had started to get more shallow and forces it to get normal again. "Is it?", she asks and makes contact with his eyes again. _I never noticed how beautiful his eyes are._

He wants to slap himself. Why did he have to say that? What is she going to think of him? "I.." He wants to explain himself, wants to tell her that he just wants to be nice. But that would be a lie, wouldn't it? Her company was by far the thing he enjoyed the  most about the evening, her smile, her laugh, her voice. It was so soft.  She  managed to make him laugh like noone else could and he is thankful for that. More than she knows. "Yes, yes, it.. hmm.. it is." 

Sophie can't contain the smile that spreds on her face. He admitted that he likes her company, that he likes spending time with her. She takes another mouthful of her drink and it burns her throat when she swallows it but she doesn't care. She'll need that for her next words. "Is that why you wanted me to come to your place?" She feels her heart sink when his face contracts in panic. 

"No, no. I didn't want to.. meant to.." He shuts his mouth. God, she'll think him even more of a pervert than his character. He'd just go to bed and never stand up again. But that is not the solution for this problem so he sighs instead and rubs his forehand. When did his hands get so sweaty? "I'm sorry, Sophie. I.. just thought you'd like to have a talk and.. hm.. maybe a drink-" Now he sounds like he wants to make her drunk, he should stay silent and wait for her to leave. This has to be the most embarassing night he ever had. 

She can see how much he struggles with his words and before she knows what is happening her glass is empty and she is puting it down while reaching across the table with her other hand to take ahold of his own. She notices how he flinches at the contact. "No, Aidan. I'm sorry. It was just a joke. You know how much I enjoy your company. I..", and now she laughs trying to show him that everything is alright. "I forgot how easy it is to make you nervous, Mr. Gillen."

He breathes out in relief as soon as he hears her words. So she didn't think bad of him. "Yes, it.. it really is.", he admits and knows that her words speak the truth. There is nothing easier in the world than to make him nervous. He looks at their connected hands and tries to keep himself from shivering. This is all so diffrent from when they are on set. "I should.. hm..I-" "You need to chill a little.", she finishes for him. "Come here." With that she tugges on his hand signaling him to get on the couch. He hesitates for a moment before leaving his armchair, walking around the table and sitting down beside her. 

Sophie feels her heartbeat increase the moment he sits beside her, feels the heat from his body while he shifts trying to get convenient. Their legs almost brush each other and this close she can see him shiver and rests her right hand on his clothed arm. "Are you cold?" He looks at her and shakes his head. "No, no, I'm not. Why are you.. why are you asking?" That startles her. Doesn't he know that he is practically shaking? "Beause you are shivering like a mad man.", she answers softly and start to rub his arm lightly. 

He begs his breath to stay steadly when she starts rubbing his arm. "It's just.." He stops, he can't think clearly when she is touching him like this. Not to mention that he can't tell her the real reason why his body is not functioning with his brain anymore. She continues to stare at him while shifting closer so their knees touch. "What is it?" He opens his mouth but the words seem to stuck in his throat. Now he really looks like a goddamn fool. "Aidan?" He stares straight ahead at the wall, doesn't dare to look at her. "Aidan, what is wrong?" 

Something is wrong. He seems to be paralyzed and refuses to look at her. She doesn't know if it's the alcohol in her system that gives her courage or his strange behavior but she doesn't care. With her right hand she still holds his arm, now a little tighter and softly places the other one his right cheek. He still has his beard and it feels rough under her palm but she always like that. She swears that his eyes flutter close for a heartbeat and then slowly makes him turn his head so he has to look at her. 

All he wants to do rignt now is die. She looks at him with those beautiful, stormy eyes and he bites his lip not knowing what to do. Her fingers are so soft against his cheek and he lets out a shuddering breath at that. He doesn't know what is happening to him. "Nothing is.. hm.. nothing is wrong.." He doesn't even believe himself and from the way her eyes narrow he can tell that she also knows he is lying. "Did I say something wrong?" He closes his eyes at her words and shakes his head again. "No." 

She has the impression that he'll collapse any second. His body is completely stiff under her hand but she can't bring herself to stop touching him. His voice has dropped at his last words and is nothing more than a whisper. She saw the way his breathing faltered earlier when her hand connected with his face and that alone made her own breathing grow heavier. Her fingers wander down his cheek to his neck and this time she hears him sucking in a breath. "Did I _do_ something wrong?" His eyes open and... _Are his eyes darker than before?_

Why does she have to look at him like this? He wants to tell her to leave, wants to tell her that he never should have invited her to his house. This was all a mistake. But how is he supposed to pull away from her touch when he is enjoying it so much? Her fingers softly stroking his neck is like heaven on earth. Of course, that doesn't excuse what he is doing next, nothing can excuse that. He tries to stop himself but before his brain can work a way out of this he leans forward and presses his lips to hers. _Fool!_

Her heart stops beating when he leans into her and his eyes close before their mouths connect. His lips are thin and soft against hers and she unintentionally claws into his neck. But before she can proceed what is happening he pulls back like someone slapped him across the face and she looses his grip on him. He starts running his hand through his hair in distress. "God, Sophie.. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.." Her breath still hasn't slowed down and another drink would clearly help now. But there is no alcohol near her that can help. 

 What did he do? He really just kissed her, did he? Aidan shakes his head at himself, at how stupid he is. All he can do now is try to aplogize for it. "I shouldn't.. have done that." He sighs in frustration. "It's just.. you're, you're so beautiful." She wears a black dress that hugs the curves of her body perfectly. There is a little gap between them and he shifts to make it bigger. "But that.. I know that doesn't hm.. doesn't excuse anything." Christ, he needs his scotch back. 

The more he separates himself from her the more she can feel the excitement leave her body. She doesn't know if she wants to admit it but she liked the soft press of his lips against hers, his slightly sweaty skin under her fingertips. And he called her beautiful. He spoke so quietly she almost missed his compliment. Slowly, she reaches for his hand again. He wants to draw it away from her but she catches his wrist before it is out of her range. "It's okay." 

He admires that she wants him to feel better but the guilt that is bubbling up in him can't be tamed, not even by her pretty words. "No, no.. It wasn't. What I just.. What I just did was unacceptable." Why can't she stop touching him? She saw to what that led moments ago. "I guess you wanna leave now.. right?" He doesn't even wait for her respond, doesn't want to hear her say it. He should apologize again but his brain tells him that it's best to stay silent and wait for her to leave. 

Sophie takes a deep breath. _You can do it._ "No, Aidan. It's okay." She closes her eyes and licks her lips. "I liked it." Silence. She doesn't dare to open her eyes. After what feels like hours she notices his wrist struggling to get free from her hold but she won't let go. "You don't.. you don't mean that.", he murmurs quietly and now she can't stop herself from looking at him. His face is turned away from her. "I think I know that better than you.", she answers and smiles at him even though he can't see it. 

She liked it. His first thought is that she is lying, that she just wants to make this less akward. But.. what if she really liked it? He turns his head towards Sophie and finds her smiling at him. She still has her fingers wrapped around his wrist but her grip begins to weaken. He could pull his hand away. He could do it. "You.. hm.. really did?" Her smile grows bigger and she nods. "Yes." He chews on the inside of his cheek and his eyes fall upon her kissable lips again. "I just thought.. you'd see me as a kind of.. you know, father figure?" He scratches his head. "You know, since I am older than you.."

"You are." There is no way to deny that. Aidan is more than twice her age. "But..", she continues with a cheeky grin, "some people are into older man." He coughs at her words and she can barely hold in her laughter. "And I love this grey on your temples.", she finishes and lets go of his hand to stroke through the grey spot in his hair. For a moment she thinks he'll stop her but then he relaxes under her touch and sighs quietly. 

God, her fingers are blissful. His mind starts to drift away but he somehow still finds sense to question this. "I'm still not-" He stops because there is the chance that he starts to moan any second. But she is so young. He has to be responsible now, for both of them. "I'm still not sure that you really.. that you really want this." And then he can feel her leaning into him, can feel the warmth of her breath against his ear. "Why don't we find out then?"


End file.
